


And they were soulmates. Oh my god they were soulmates.

by limeta



Series: Soulmate bonds [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, peafowls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: The funniest thing had to be that Tom Riddle hadn’t figured out his soulmate until he’d well and truly married him in a forest with two witnesses and their magic to bind them.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Series: Soulmate bonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909717
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	And they were soulmates. Oh my god they were soulmates.

The funniest thing had to be that Tom Riddle hadn’t figured out his soulmate until he’d well and truly married him in a forest with two witnesses and their magic to bind them. They just hadn’t spoken each other’s words out of respect, waiting until it either naturally came into conversation or out of fear that even though they loved each other – the Universe would deem them unfit to be soulmates.

Abraxas was against saying them. Tom had wanted to know where he stood, fearful that Abraxas might even decide to pick being with his proper soulmate – someone who might even be of similar social class than they were, but Abraxas swore that he loved Tom with all of his being and that it wasn’t any of his business to force him to say their words. He was definitely, madly, hilariously head over heels with Tom Riddle.

So, they’d gotten married.

It was quite an endeavour. Especially because the Malfoys didn’t appreciate a rootless, penniless orphan to just abscond with their only heir. But Abraxas, always more headstrong than Tom could be, decided that what he wanted out of life was to just be with Tom. ’’Money isn’t that important!’’

’’Liar.’’ Tom fondly said. He held Abraxas’ hands in his after Abraxas had proposed. ’’You are a liar and a fiend, my dear Abraxas.’’

’’One day, perhaps, you’ll see how little I care for what my family thinks.’’ Abraxas was the more vocal of the pair. He had social standing and backing that protected him from backlash whenever he voiced an opinion. If Tom’s opinions weren’t well researched, he would rather keep quiet than risk getting attacked verbally.

’’Very comforting words to say to your future family, then.’’ Tom laughed, stricken with happiness at seeing Abraxas’ expression shift from smug to fearful as he tried to explain himself better. It was quite comedic. Abraxas finally apologized by kissing a trail up Tom’s hand and topping it all up with a kiss on the lips.

So, exactly one minute after their magic had interwoven itself around them as a newlywed couple, Tom Riddle couldn’t help but comment: ’’So, about that peafowl problem of yours.’’

’’Peafowl problem?’’

Abraxas had, what he claimed was a collector’s trait, seventy peafowls as familiars.

’’Yes, problem. Please, for the love of me, don’t get more.’’

_’’Tom, while I do love you with all of my heart – let it be known that my heart is big enough for all seventy-one of you. If not EVEN MORE!’’_

Tom riddle choked on his own spit. Especially because he felt a heat at the nape of his neck where these sentences were coiled. His eyes widened and he sputtered about, halfway into shock at having married his own soulmate by sheer accident and halfway because his husband was drawing the line at peafowls!

_’’Fine, but don’t be surprised if they wind up loving me more. I’ll bribe them with food and then you’ll be jealous!’’_

Abraxas lunged to kiss him.


End file.
